This instant invention relates generally to bathtub seats and more specifically it relates to a tub comforter to accommodate a person while seated in a bathtub.
The standard tub installed in the greater majority of homes and apartments does not permit a person to sit and relax or lean back in comfort. The person will either slide forward, develop lower back discomfort from sitting straight up or the tub edge will poke into the back with the head on the wall.
Numerous bathtub seats have been provided in prior art that are adapted to support a person while bathing. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,582,439; 2,985,889 and 3,005,208 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as heretofore described.